


Endgame

by Garudine



Series: Denouement [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam está vivo y casado con Shiro porque yo lo digo y así lo quiero, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Post S8, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garudine/pseuds/Garudine
Summary: » El principio fue justo lo que necesitaba.Aire libre, una actividad constante para mantener su mente despejada, y gente a su alrededor con la que podía compartir las palabras de la mujer que amó. Una manera de recordarla, una manera de mantenerla presente aún cuando ella ya no lo estaba y solo las estrellas le daban esa ilusión de que tal vez seguía haciéndole compañía.Una manera de enmendar aquellos pedazos de su corazón destrozado, y seguir hacia adelante de manera obligatoria cuando no podía verse ninguna clase de futuro sin ella. «| Cómo continuar cuando sientes que perdiste todas las razones para hacerlo. |





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí se encuentra el resultado de mi enorme rabia por el destino que VLD intentó darle a Lance, y como la Lance stan que soy, decidí escribir lo que yo pienso que le daría un poquito de justicia al desastre que le hicieron.
> 
> Espero que les guste!!!

 

 

 

El principio fue justo lo que necesitaba.

Aire libre, una actividad constante para mantener su mente despejada, y gente a su alrededor con la que podía compartir las palabras de la mujer que amó. Una manera de recordarla, una manera de mantenerla presente aún cuando ella ya no lo estaba y solo las estrellas le daban esa ilusión de que tal vez seguía haciéndole compañía.

Una manera de enmendar aquellos pedazos de su corazón destrozado, y seguir hacia adelante de manera obligatoria cuando no podía verse ninguna clase de futuro sin ella.

El intermedio fue ya más complicado, más asfixiante.

Pesadillas constantes sobre su último momento juntos. Amargura que se depositaba en su estómago cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, aquellas pequeñas marcas siendo un recordatorio en vida de lo que ya no vería nunca más. Llanto. Lágrimas que nunca se sentían suficientes, donde simplemente se quebraba y no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse por qué la vida había sido tan cruel.

Por qué le habían quitado lo que más había necesitado. Por qué éste había tenido que ser el destino de ella, de ambos. Por qué sí mismo no había sido suficiente. Más útil, más habilidoso, más todo aquello que no era. Capaz si lo fuera, ésto nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Por qué siempre tuvo que resignarse a mirar, nunca a actuar. Porque era… Él. Solo él.

Nunca un héroe, nunca alguien importante, nunca… Alguien que pudiera aportar en otra cosa que no fuera un hombro en el que llorar.

Solo él.

En medio de sus momentos más oscuros, existía un atisbo de luz. Las flores lo calmaban, al igual que el silencio del cual nunca creyó que iba a ganarle tanto cariño. Además, no se encontraba solo. Tenía a sus amigos con él, por más lejos que se encontraran.

El contacto con el resto del equipo se mantenía. A veces videollamadas individuales, muchas veces grupales para saber cómo estaban todos. Se habían convertido en una pequeña familia y aún cuando Voltron ya no está, sentían cómo ese lazo que se forjó luego de tanto tiempo luchando juntos se mantenía tan brillante como siempre.

Lance se encontraba fascinado por las constantes historias de todos. Los nuevos descubrimientos culinarios de Hunk, la extraña y encantadora vida doméstica de Shiro, las anécdotas de los estudiantes bajo la tutela de los Holt…

El enorme trabajo comunitario de Keith, lo feliz que se veía con el simple hecho de ayudar a los demás.

 

_— Tengo que ser sincero, no me imaginaba verte como el tipo de “médico sin fronteras” espacial —comentaba, una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro—. Típico de ti escapar de la posición de líder ¿Pero no es ésto peor que haberte vuelto emperador?_

_— No es lo mismo —refutaba rápidamente Keith, el brillo en sus ojos denotando la pasión que sentía por su causa—, si hubiera aceptado ser emperador tendría que haberme quedado siempre en el mismo lugar. Pero… Pero hay tanta gente que quedó afectada por toda ésta guerra. Demasiada gente que necesita ayuda. Quedarme sentado, solo dando órdenes… ¿Qué solucionaría con eso? ¿De qué serviría, si no podría estar con los que en verdad lo necesitan?_

_ Lance, tomado por sorpresa por la respuesta, pestañeó un par de veces. El silencio reinando por unos segundos. Silencio que colocaba a Keith incómodo, se notaba, no podía evitarse una sonrisa burlona al respecto._

_— Sí, si lo dices así tiene más sentido —asintió—. Serías un pésimo emperador Galra. Con esa ideología tuya, ya estarían teniendo una guerra civil entre ellos a la semana._

_ Un bufido que lo tomó por sorpresa. Una expresión que intentaba demostrar que estaba molesto, pero que no podía ocultar aquella pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba detrás._

_— Es en serio, Lance._

_— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero oye, ¿Me lo vas a negar?_

_ Keith solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos antes de cambiar de tema, aquella ligera sonrisa aún presente. _

 

Le encantaría tener esa misma pasión que él demostraba.

La verdad es que sentía que muchas cosas carecían de completo sentido.

Comenzó olvidándose de realizar sus rutinas de belleza. Máscaras olvidadas en cajones, bajo la excusa de que no tenía tiempo y que el cuidar de las plantas y animales de su humilde hogar le agotaba demasiado.

La verdad era que eso evitaba verse el rostro por más tiempo.

Su cabello comenzó a crecer más de lo que lo hubiera permitido tiempo atrás, mechones castaños ocupando sus facciones y llegando a rozar sus hombros. La vida simple era una a la que se terminaba acostumbrando, decía, y que detalles como estar obsesionado con su cabello eran cosas que ya las encontraba estúpidas.

 

_— No te voy a juzgar por tus elecciones de moda, amigo, pero quiero que sepas que desde aquí se ve como una mullet. —comentó Hunk, una ceja enarcada._

_— ¿Y se supone que me tendría que ofender por eso o…?_

_— Lance, ¡Desde que te conozco no dejabas de hablar de lo horrible que era el cabello de Keith!_

_— ¡Y fue la peor pesadilla de mi vida! Pero, Hunk de mi vida, la verdad es que tener el cabello así por un tiempo hizo que creciera mi cariño… He, ¿Entiendes? Creciera. Crecer._

_ Un quejido que por poco y pareciera que Hunk había sido atacado directamente en el estómago. Lance se rió a carcajadas por eso. _

 

Podía llegar a ser sorprendente, cómo nadie cuestionaba más allá de eso y aceptaban por completo cualquier excusa que les dijera. A veces Lance no podía evitar preguntarse si tal vez no aceptaban del todo lo que les decía, sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a sacar el tema. 

Sobre cómo de a poco parecía destrozarse más por dentro y por fuera.

 

_— Lance, juro por Chip que la próxima vez que ignores mis llamadas voy a tomar el primer avión a Cuba para tirarte de las orejas ¡Veinte llamadas perdidas! ¡¡Veinte!! —gritó Pidge como saludo, acercándose de más a la cámara._

_— Ouch, yo también te extrañé —bromeó, levantando ambas manos de forma defensiva—. Solo me quedé dormido y no escuché el celular ¡No tienes que ponerte así!_

_ Un bufido, su entrecejo fruncido— La vida de campo te está volviendo más perezoso de lo que ya eras. No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?_

_ Se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy viviendo los lujos de la comodidad, y tengo mis horarios de siesta religiosamente calculados ¡No es mi culpa que decidas llamar en tan sagrado horario!_

_— Ajá ¿Y sabes qué pienso de tu “sagrado horario”? Que voy a comenzar a interrumpirlo más seguido. No vas a morir por no dormir veinte horas._

_ Lance estaba dispuesto a decirle cómo se equivocaba sobre eso, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio. _

 

A veces se preguntaba si siquiera les importaba. Si alguna vez lo hicieron. Si tal vez seguía siendo aquella persona que no encajaba, el mal tercio, aquel que simplemente no… No era tan importante como el resto podría serlo.

Y Lance estaba bien con eso, lo juraba. Era algo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

Después de todo, a comparación de la vida de los demás, la suya resultaba siendo bastante aburrida.

 

_— ¿Cómo has estado, Lance? ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Shiro._

_ Era extraño, verle con esa fachada de padre retirado. Era como una imagen que nunca relacionó con él, sin embargo no podía decir que le molestaba. Después de todo, lucía lo feliz que no lo fue en el espacio._

_— Hm. Bueno, ya sabes, lo de siempre —hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano, queriendo restarle importancia—. Kaltenecker sigue siendo una reina, las flores siguen siendo hermosas, los niños se siguen acercando para que les cuente historias de Allura. Todo sigue su curso natural._

_ Asintió— Ya veo, me alegra que las cosas sigan su curso. Pero, Lance, ¿ ** Tú ** cómo te encuentras?_

_— Bien._

_ La respuesta fue tan rápida y automática que sorprendió a ambos. Un segundo tomó para que Shiro se recompusiera._

_— De acuerdo —no sonaba muy convencido—. Sabes… Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando necesites algo. No te encuentras solo en ésto, ni tampoco tienes por qué estarlo._

_— Shiro, me siento bien —repitió, una insistencia que casi sonaba a molestia—. Dije que ésto era lo que quería, y me siento bien con todo ¡En serio! No me arrepiento para nada._

_ El silencio era tenso y Lance no sentía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar la mirada seguramente para nada convencida de aquel que aún consideraba como su héroe. Sabía qué era lo que quería de él, pero Lance… Lance no quería. No quería compartirlo. No quería colocarse al descubierto._

_— Y, emh… —murmuró, jugando con la tela de su camisa— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Adam?_

_ Era una manera fácil de desviar por completo el tema. Lance ya lo sabía. No demoró en que ésto resultara y sus tentativas palabras en el aire volvieran a ocultarse dentro de él. _

 

 

 

Los días pasaban, y Lance muchas veces se preguntaba de qué servía amar tanto cuando podía llegar a doler de ésta manera. De qué servía la devoción, cuando se sentía tan miserable.

Sin embargo, no sentía que podía ser capaz de hacer otra cosa. Era un círculo vicioso, en el cual a veces quería bajar los brazos y dejar escapar todo eso que tenía dentro, y otras veces en las que el recuerdo de Allura le traía la paz de una manera agridulce que le mantenía aferrado a ella 

El temor al olvido, el temor a que simplemente ella deje de existir en el momento en el que Lance siquiera se atreviera a presentar alguna duda. Que ella le reprocharía, por su egoísmo de no poder mantenerse de pie para continuar con el legado que le entregó. Que le heredó con su último beso.

¿Cómo podría atreverse a querer otra cosa? Cuando Allura fue y siempre será todo aquello que era superior a él.

Los meses pasaban, las palabras se le acababan, pero las juniberries tapaban las heridas.

Fue en uno de esos días, uno de los tantos en los que las tardes comenzaban a mezclarse entre ellas y dejaban de tener significado, que la rutina se vio interrumpida en forma de una nave gigante que atravesó la atmósfera terrestre. Una que, de tanto luchar a su lado como aliados, podía identificar.

Marmora.

_ Keith. _

 

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? —gritó, señalándole acusadoramente en el momento en el que los miembros daban su primer paso en suelo cubano.

 

El mencionado ni siquiera se inmutó, ladeando la cabeza. Una ceja enarcada denotaba su incredulidad.

 

—¿Así es como le das la bienvenida a las visitas?

—¡Sí--! ¡No! ¡Para nada! —pasos apresurados, evadiendo al grupo de gente que se estaba formando. Tanto curiosos, como gente encargada del lugar— Solo-- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Tenemos un encargo de materiales para Cuba. Tengo entendido que aún no se recuperaron de los ataques pasados, así que los tenemos en país prioritario —respondió con facilidad. Un gesto con su cabeza indicó a los demás miembros, los cuales cargaban con cajas y cajas—. Te hablé de eso la semana pasada ¿En verdad no te acuerdas?

—¿La semana…? —musitó, guardando silencio por unos segundos. Luego, se sobresaltó— ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿¡Ya pasó una semana!? Haha ¡Wow! Juraba que eso fue como… Cuatro días atrás o algo.

 

Keith frunció el entrecejo, sin embargo más que molestia poseía una expresión que Lance no sabía muy bien cómo describir ¿Tal vez cansancio? Sería comprensible, Lance a veces perdía el hilo de las cosas. Era común. 

El silencio incómodo reinó por unos segundos, al extremo de que Lance mismo ya lo sentía. Pasó su peso de un pie a otro, viró su mirada a sus alrededores, y finalmente carraspeó.

 

—Amigo, ¿Todo en orden?

 

Eso sacó a Keith de lo que sea que le había tenido ensimismado.

 

—Eh, sí. Por supuesto —otra pausa, ésta mucho más corta antes de que los nervios de Lance explotaran—. Luces… Emh. Diferente a como te ves en pantalla.

—¿Y eso significa…? —preguntó— ¿Bueno? ¿Más apuesto? A veces la cámara puede distorsionar la realidad, lo sé ¡Es una desgracia!

Keith se cruzó de brazos, decididamente perdiendo interés— Lo que tú digas.

 

Antes de que Lance pudiera volver a insistir, Keith le interrumpió con otra pregunta.

 

—¿Te encuentras disponible?

 

Un segundo. Lance pestañeó mil veces.

 

—… ¿Eh? 

 

Keith suspiró y volvió a intentar. 

 

—Tú. Libre. ¿Tienes algo para hacer ahora?

—¿Supongo…?

—¿Supones?

—¿Que sí? ¿No sé? Agh, qué quieres ¿Que diga que no?

 

Keith solo asintió con la cabeza, firme y decidido como lo era desde siempre.

Por alguna razón, Lance no se sintió capaz de negarle el pedido.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

  

 

Desde entonces, una parte más de su vida había sido que Keith fuera a visitarle. Sin pedido, sin imprevisto, como lo hizo siempre en toda su vida como el metiche que era.

Ésto no significa que Lance se sintiera molesto por su compañía.

No siempre constante, no era algo de lo cual tuvieran fechas fijas. Sin embargo luego de apenas unas semanas desde su último encuentro, estaba seguro que podía contar con una llamada de Keith y el aviso sobre una nueva entrega.

Siempre una entrega. Siempre él, encabezándola.

 

—Sabes que no tienes que venir tú siempre ¿Verdad? —preguntó en una ocasión. En una de esas tantas donde solo eran ambos, en medio de su pequeña granja— Eres como… El cabecilla de todo ésto, de seguro tienes lugares más importantes que estar que entregando toda la ayuda para Cuba.

—No.

 

Lance volteó su cabeza hacia él, sorprendido por la dureza de la respuesta. El cómo no había rastro de duda, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Cuando su mirada se posó en él, pudo darse cuenta que Keith ya lo había estado mirando fijamente.

 

—No hay otro lugar más importante en el que debería estar.

 

Lance no supo qué responder. Una sola palabra resonó en su cabeza.

_ Oh. _

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

 

 

No había algo que se pudiera destacar mucho de sus encuentros, incluso podrían llegar a ser bastante simples. Lance iría a buscarlo, Keith se encargaría de dejar las órdenes necesarias para el grupo que lo acompañaría en esa ocasión, y luego irían a dar un paseo por las calles del pueblo. A veces se encontraban solos, otras veces niños los veían y se acercaban emocionados, pidiendo historias de las valientes hazañas del recién llegado.

No que la vida humanitaria se encontrara repleta de anécdotas de acción, pero sí podía ser un poco más entretenido que la rutina diaria de un granjero.

Lo que a Lance le sorprendía, era lo bueno que Keith era con los niños. Seguía guardando su rastro de incomodidad natural, pero existía cierta calidez en sus ojos que denotaba un cariño y cuidado especial de su actitud alrededor de ellos.

 

_ —He visto muchos niños en mis visitas a diferentes planetas —explicó, una vez, al respecto—, muchos de ellos ya sufrieron demasiado en su corta vida. No tiene sentido seguir dándoles malos momentos. _

 

Lance no podía evitar sentirse en parte orgulloso y en parte sorprendido sobre cómo la madurez de Keith lo había forjado como persona. Una mejor, alejado de todos esos antiguos rencores que ahora no eran nada más que una historia de crecimiento personal.

No podía evitar seguir admirándolo, tal vez incluso mucho más que antes.

Sus caminatas siempre terminaban en el mismo lugar, como si fuera el punto inicial de todo lo que era Lance ahora. Sin embargo, eso no se encontraba alejado de la realidad. Aquel jardín se había convertido en lo más cercano a su hogar desde que todo había acabado.

Aquí era cuando todo entre ambos se hacía más pesado. Más personal. El recuerdo latente de quien ya no estaba, flotando sobre el ambiente y reposándose sobre sus hombros. En especial sobre los de Lance.

Lance no buscaba charla, Keith tampoco. Ambos se sentían a gusto con el silencio compartido.

Fue cuestión de meses que aquella tradición se rompiera.

 

—¿Has pensado en plantar otro tipo de flores?

 

La pregunta, una tan simple e inocente, hizo que se tensara de pies a cabeza. Sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Sus uñas se enterraron en su piel, sin embargo ignoraba el punzante dolor.

Negó una vez con la cabeza. Una risa le siguió, sin embargo ésta se encontraba tan carente de humor que pareció hasta sarcástica.

 

—No creo que sea una buena idea, amigo.

—No veo la razón.

—Que no-- —tomó una profunda inhalación, buscando su centro—. Keith, no puedo. Tú sabes. Deberías saberlo.

 

Un corto silencio, en el cual Keith parecía estar pensando demasiado detalladamente en sus palabras. En qué manera decirlas, sin armar una tormenta en un vaso con agua. Era extraño no verlo siendo la máquina impulsiva que antes era.

 

—Es tu jardín, tanto como para su recuerdo como para tu propia memoria —explicó—. No vuelvas tu memoria nada más que su recuerdo.

 

Lance arqueó una ceja, ¿Qué _demonios_ quería decir con eso?

 

—Además —continuó—, podrías agrandar tu hogar con diferentes recuerdos de afuera. Paso por muchos lugares, podría traerte. Te gustaban las plantas aliens ¿Lo recuerdas? —una pequeña sonrisa, reminiscente—. Tenías tu cuarto en el castillo repleto de ellas.

 

Lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Lo que le sorprendía era que Keith lo hiciera.

Una mueca incómoda en sus labios. Sus ojos observaban todos aquellos juniberries que los rodeaban, y ahora sentía como si sus ojos inexistentes estuvieran posados sobre él. Juzgándole.

 

—No lo sé, hombre... No creo que sea buena idea.

—Es tu decisión, Lance —dijo— Piensa en lo que necesitas hacer para ti mismo.

 

… No es como si le estuviera dejando mucha alternativa, con aquella insistencia ¿Verdad?

Keith comenzó a llevarle semillas de plantas a partir de ese entonces, una más extraña que la anterior, sin importar su casual negativa a hacer algo con ellas. Éstas se acumularon en pequeñas bolsitas donde las mantenía seguras.

Guardadas, en vez de arrojadas a la basura.

Quiso decirse que era porque se trataban de un regalo. Pudo convencerse de ello por un tiempo.

Luego de un par de meses, en una nueva visita de Keith, pudo encontrarse con un nuevo panorama. Pequeños puntos de colores, pintorescos y que no guardaban patrón alguno, en medio de aquellas plantas que parecían lucir hasta más hermosas por el contraste.

Destacando sobre el resto como lo importante que eran, en vez de algo más del montón.

Keith no dejó de sonreír en esa ocasión.

Y Lance se sentía como si hubiera descubierto que existían otros colores más allá del rosado.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

 

 

A veces las cosas no salían como uno podía suponer. A veces ese intervalo de semanas en las que pasaban de verse se extendía un poco más de lo normal. A veces llegaban al mes. A veces al mes y medio, dependiendo qué tanto les tome completar su trayecto de nuevas adquisiciones antes de regresar a la tierra.

Pero era la primera vez que Keith estaba demorando más de dos meses en avisarle sobre una próxima fecha de entregas.

Se encontraba acostado, cortinas corridas que evitaban que entrara el más mínimo halo de luz. El único brillo era aquel de la pantalla de su celular iluminando su rostro.

Un solo nombre, un solo contacto.

 

_ Keith. _

 

Su pecho se apretaba mientras más lo veía. Un nudo en su garganta, molesto y asfixiante. Sentía el picor de sus ojos, pero intentaba ignorarlo.

Más allá del enfoque de su celular, se encontraba el cuadro del último recuerdo que tenía para poder verla en otro lugar que no fuera en sus sueños.

Sus ojos se humedecían.

 

_ La extraño. _

 

Su pecho se oprimía, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. El recuerdo, el _hecho_ del por qué ella ya no se encontraba cayendo sobre él como un doloroso pesar.

La noción de que, allá en el espacio, el mismo destino final se encontraba en cada posible rincón y ésta vez no estaría allí para siquiera intentar evitarlo.

Su mirada volvió a su celular, el brillo lastimando sus ojos pero no más de lo que se sentía lastimarse a sí mismo con solo pensar.

El agarre en su celular se volvía tembloroso, lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

 

_ Te extraño. _

 

Y ese pensamiento, tan simple pero tan profundamente poderoso, logró que comenzara a caer.

Sus dedos no demoraron en tipear un mensaje corto pero que decía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a entregar.

 

_> > te necesito_

 

Ni siquiera le tomó tiempo para arrepentirse cuando recibió su respuesta.

 

_> > ¿Lance?_

_ >> ¿Quieres que te llame? _

 

Su cuerpo temblaba como si se estuviera congelando del frío y pequeños hipos atacaban su respiración normal. A pesar de que Keith no pudiera verle, negó con la cabeza.

 

_> > no_

_ >> por favor ven _

 

La respuesta fue instantánea.

 

_> > Estaré allí._

_ >> Tomaré la primera nave que pueda ¿Puedes esperar un poco? _

_ >> No demoraré mucho, te lo prometo. _

 

El alivio que sintió fue **_tan_** enorme…

 

_> > ok_

 

Fácil. Demasiado fácil.

No se le pasó por la cabeza como Keith se encontraba a seguras galaxias de distancia, de que se encontraba seguro en una misión importante como todo lo que él era. No pensaba en lo instantáneo del asunto, en cómo podría haber ofrecido él su encuentro en vez de esperar por el contrario.

No pensaba sobre cómo Keith era capaz de arrojar todo lo que estuviera haciendo, solo por pedido suyo.

Tal vez lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

  

 

Keith comenzó a visitarle más seguido. A veces con entregas, otras veces siendo solo él y su nueva nave personal. Ni siquiera tenía que esperar demasiado entre aquellos intervalos. Apenas sentía que la soledad estaba haciendo una mella demasiado profunda en su alma, Keith ya se encontraba prometiéndole el día en el que se volverían a reencontrar.

Comenzaron a hablar más de lo que hacían antes. No siempre charlas sobre su presente, sino también recuerdos de aquel pasado que compartieron por tantos años. Anécdotas que Lance desconocía hasta ese entonces que Keith pudiera rememorar con tanto cariño, cuando en ese momento tan solo parecía molesto por su presencia.

También eran momentos donde podía permitirse hablar de Allura con una sonrisa. Sobre todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, recordando la maravillosa persona que fue. 

Era fácil, vivir de ésta manera. Más ligero. La tristeza era menos frecuente que antes. Keith le servía para olvidar.

 

—No, ¡Nonono! ¿Y recuerdas su rostro? No fue a propósito, dije que era para ti, pero hizo que no me arrepintiera ¿Sabes? —comentaba Lance animadamente, una sonrisa jovial en su rostro— Shiro siempre pareció como éste tipo que no podía darse ni dos segundos para divertirse ¡Tienes que admitir que le hice un favor!

 

Keith se encontraba sentado a su lado, mirándole de reojo. Una ligera risa, de esas que años atrás nunca hubiera creído que serían capaces de escucharse en él.

 

—Siempre fue así —respondió—. ¿Recuerdas cuando escapamos del Garrison? ¿Cuando nos tiramos del acantilado para evitar que nos atraparan?

—Cuando rescatamos a Shiro ¿Verdad? Ugh, cómo olvidarlo. Peor experiencia de mi vida.

La sonrisa de Keith se ensanchó un poco más— Shiro me enseñó a hacer eso.

 

Lance se volteó por completo hacia él. Boca abierta cual pescado, se le notaba el escepticismo.

 

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Shiro!? Naaah, no puede ser ¡No intentes manchar su imagen, Kogane! 

—Es menos serio de lo que intenta aparentar —se encogió de hombros—. Tiene que serlo para ocultar que estaba tan perdido como nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo. Adam le pegó la mayoría de las costumbres que luego usó como líder.

—Woooow… —exhaló Lance. Lucía como si se le hubiera cambiado el mundo por completo con la nueva información—. ¿Dices que no le hubiera molestado si hubiera iniciado más guerras de cualquier cosa?

—Seguramente hubiera sido el primero en seguirte.

—¡Genial! —celebró, pero decayó al segundo— Agh, una oportunidad desperdiciada…

—No necesariamente. Vamos a juntarnos pronto.

—Keith, amigo, dudo muchísimo que la mejor manera de celebrar nuestro reencuentro sea agarrando un pan y arrojándoselo a la cara.

 

Keith no se pudo contener. La carcajada que se le escapó por eso se escuchó tan animada que Lance no pudo hacer nada más que mirarle en silencio.

Lucía feliz, le sentaba bien.

 

—Supongo que no ¿Verdad?

 

No existía una explicación del por qué una frase como esa hizo que le diera un pequeño vuelco a su corazón.

Cómo Keith le miraba, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho de otra forma que no fuera con ese cariño presente.

Cómo pronunciaba cada palabra, el sentimiento colgándose fuertemente de ellas.

Le arrancaba cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Le inspiraba a querer hacer lo mismo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro qué era “eso” en particular.

Colocaba su mente en blanco, y la sinceridad en la punta de su lengua.

 

—¿Alguna vez lo extrañas?

 

Aquella expresión desapareció de su rostro y Lance se sintió arrepentido por haber hablado.

 

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Shiro? Lo visito seguido. Sería un milagro que me deje pasar un par de semanas sin que me obligue a ir a su casa para que vea que sigo igual que siempre.

 

Lance negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

 

—No —dijo. Voz tan frágil y suave que parecía al borde de quebrarse—. Voltron. Cuando éramos un equipo —desvió la mirada, de regreso a su campo. Fijo en sus flores—. Cuando estábamos todos juntos.

 

La respuesta no llegó al instante y eso colocó a Lance nervioso. Ansioso por si tal vez había dicho demasiado, si estaba arruinando el momento. Si tal vez Keith no quería charlar sobre ésto, encargarse de aquellas ideas que solían atormentarlo. 

Keith era su amigo, pero no estaba seguro dónde se encontraba la línea que no debería cruzar.

 

—A veces —dijo finalmente, alejando a Lance de la culpa que ya había estado sintiendo—. Voltron… Ustedes, fueron la primera familia unida que sentí tener en mucho tiempo. Me costó mucho adaptarme a no estar con ustedes cuando me encontraba en el Quantum Abyss. Aún con tener a mamá conmigo… Al principio se sintió como una extraña —hizo una pequeña pausa, seguida de un suspiro—. Pero entendí que la gente que quieres, la gente que te quiere… Siempre están contigo, sin importar la distancia y el tiempo pasado.

 

Las juniberries se mecían suavemente con el viento cálido de su tierra. Cálido, como aquellos rastros de tristeza que sentía que empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

 

—… Sin importar que se encuentren aquí o no.

 

Lance asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz para expresar todo lo que amenazaba con desbordar de su pecho. Pero no hacían faltas las palabras, a veces no eran necesarias. Keith siempre entendía lo que necesitaba.

Puños subieron hasta sus ojos, tallando las lágrimas que ya no podía detener.

Un brazo lo rodeó por sus hombros y lo guió suavemente hacia él, abrazándolo con un cuidado que Lance solo… Se dejó llevar, derritiéndose y dejando pedazos de su destrozado corazón entre sus gentiles manos.

Lo cuidaba.

Sentía una extraña sensación de libertad.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

 

 

Lance conoció a Keith cuando tenía 12 años y apenas podía hablar inglés sin sentirse trabar por la inseguridad de que estuviera pronunciando mal todo lo que decía. Su acento pesado, pero su amor por el espacio compensaba todo aquello que a veces las palabras no alcanzaban para expresar.

En contraste, se encontraba con aquel niño que parecía que quería estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí.

Siempre peleando, siempre discutiendo con todo superior, con todo compañero. Siempre metiéndose en problemas. Sin embargo, poseyendo un talento tan natural para pilotear que Lance no podía evitar sentir la rabia nublando su juicio contra él.

Keith no merecía toda esa habilidad si ni siquiera parecía disfrutar tenerla.

No fue la mejor primera impresión que tuvo sobre él, pero fue la primera vez que tuvo su mirada enfocada en él.

Siempre se aseguró tenerlo bajo la mira.

Algo que se volvió una constante durante los próximos años.

Lance se encontró tan absorbido por su presencia, por el querer superarlo, por querer ser mejor que él… Que le mirara de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Esa envidia mezclada con unos tintes de admiración que guardó siempre, ignorándolo solo para dejar que el desprecio fuera su razón.

Esa fijación que lo siguió hasta aquella noche que marcaría sus vidas, todo comenzando por el hecho de seguir sus pasos como siempre lo había hecho.

Si lo pensaba de esa manera, ¿Debería ser una sorpresa su relación actual? El si eliminaba toda ese rencor injustificado y esa rivalidad que nunca tuvo razón de existir ¿Debería sorprenderse que Keith se volviera tan importante para él, cuando finalmente ganó la atención que siempre quiso de él?

Debería… ¿Debería sorprenderse, por extrañarle tanto y sentirle vital en su vida?

¿Que quisiera que ésta fuera parte de la suya para siempre?

Debería haber sido obvio. Demasiado obvio.

Lance siempre tuvo la mirada encima de Keith.

Solo que ésta vez ganó un significado totalmente opuesto a la razón por la que había comenzado.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

 

 

—¡Es mi turno, es mi turno! 

—¡Noooo, tú ya pudiste antes!

—Nadia, deja que sea su turno.

—¡Pero tíooooo! —protestó la niña, volteándose con una pataleta super ofendida hacia él— ¡Yo también quiero que el tío Keith me cargue!

 

Un sonido como el de una violenta tos se escuchó de Keith. Lance se rió abiertamente por eso, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de su parte.

 

—Keith debe estar agotado de sus misiones, ¡Tienen que dejarlo descansar un poco!

— _¡Noooooooo!_ —se escuchó al instante por parte de sus dos sobrinos.

 

Un año había pasado desde que las visitas de Keith a Cuba habían comenzado. A éstas alturas, era tan común que se apareciera que ya ni siquiera necesitaba excusas. Su país se encontraba con todo el apoyo necesario, las misiones de los Marmora en el lugar habían terminado.

Sin embargo, eso nunca lo detuvo para continuar visitándolo.

Luego de cada misión, cada vez que contaba con el tiempo para regresar a la tierra, parecía que uno de sus objetivos fijos se había vuelto volver y quedarse con él aunque fuera por unas horas.

Se había vuelto como su segundo hogar.

Lance se sentía demasiado feliz por esa idea, pero sus sobrinos parecían demostrarlo muchísimo más que él; ¿Recuerdan que había comentado sobre lo bueno que era Keith con los niños? Bueno, de esa manera no debería ser sorpresa que siempre los tuviera encantados.

 

—Hay que ser justos y encontrar una solución —dijo Keith, tan serio que parecía estar en su “modo líder”—. Uno de ustedes puede subirse a mi espalda, llevaré al otro en mis brazos. De esa manera, pueden tener su turno al mismo tiempo.

 

Lance se tapó su boca para evitar la carcajada que casi se le escapa con eso.

 

—Keith, amigo, ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso?

—Afirmativo.

 

Dios, era un tonto.

Lance se quedó a un costado, a una distancia prudencial, observando todo el proceso que les costó a sus sobrinos decidir por medio de “piedra, papel o tijeras” quién iba a estar en qué lugar. Los malabares que vinieron después, Keith intentando mantener el equilibrio con una Nadia afirmada por sobre sus hombros y un Sylvio que le costaba mantenerse quieto en sus brazos.

El resultado terminó siendo un desastre.

Tan solo bastó con un mal movimiento para que la torre inestable sucumbiera por tanto peso. Keith cayó de rodillas, una expresión tan concentrada y sufrida que parecía que estuvo colocando todo de sí para evitar lo inevitable. Un par de chillidos y movimientos erráticos de sus sobrinos, y todos terminaron cayendo de costado hacia el pasto.

Poético. Era como ver la destrucción de una flota Galra una vez más.

Los niños se desprendieron pero no demoraron en ir encima de Keith, tirando de sus brazos para que se levante y vuelva a intentar ¿Lo peor? El idiota se levantaba y no desistía de su estúpida idea.

Las risas de sus sobrinos eran altas y alegres, pero en medio de ellas, una más disimulada pero no por ello menos importante, podía escuchar la de Keith.

Su pecho se apretaba. Un sentimiento cálido lo llenaba, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Lance sentía que lo amaba.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

 

 

Los atardeceres se sentían como cosa de ambos. 

No era poco común. Keith a veces se quedaba más tiempo de lo normal y podía llegar a quedarse todo el día. Situaciones especiales, por supuesto. Keith tenía otros lugares en los que estar, su verdadera familia a la que visitar, eventos y misiones que organizar. Lance no lo era todo.

Aunque para Lance, Keith sí lo era.

 

—Entonces… —comentó Keith, mirada despegándose del anaranjado paisaje para dirigirse a él. Una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro— Tío Keith ¿Huh?

Se encogió de hombros— ¿Te sorprende? ¡Te adoran! Estoy esperando el momento en el que decidan que tú eres el tío cool de los dos y te tomen la preferencia.

Keith frunció el entrecejo por eso— No veo qué tienes tú de malo.

—¿Bromeas? Vamos, Keith. Si colocas a un granjero al lado de un humanitario líder espacial, la balanza se inclina totalmente para el lado obvio.

—Estás manteniendo la cultura y las palabras de paz de la persona que amas vivas. Decidiste dedicarte a eso, luego de ser un héroe indiscutible. Salvaste la galaxia, y quieres mantenerla así —replicó Keith con una facilidad que parecía que ya lo había pensado antes—. Eso es admirable.

 

La puesta de sol enmarcaba perfectamente las facciones contrarias. Un brillo saludable en su pálida piel, una iluminación en sus ojos determinados y confiados en lo que decía. Su postura derecha, remarcando tanto sus hombros como el largo de aquel cabello que ya no estaba seguro si podía seguir llamando “mullet”.

Lucía etéreo.

Desvió la mirada, sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas. No podía soportar el peso de su mirada, el escrutinio que quería hacer todo lo posible para alejar sus palabras sutilmente despreciativas.

 

—Es una vida simple —respondió—. Eso era lo que quería. Si… Si quisiera esparcir la paz, si quisiera mantener todo lo que Allura creyó ¿No debería no quedarme en Cuba, y salir a explorar el universo como tú y Hunk lo están haciendo? ¿O influir sus enseñanzas, como Pidge y su familia lo están haciendo con los futuros defensores? —se sentía encoger sobre sí mismo, mirada agachándose hasta quedar pegada en el suelo—. No estoy haciendo nada que pueda servir de ayuda.

 

Silencio.

Lance sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por supuesto que Keith no era milagroso. No había mucho que se pudiera hacer con su tema.

Una vez más, Lance estaba equivocado.

 

—… Cuando estaba en el Garrison, conocía a éste chico. Nunca hablé con él, pero era tan ruidoso que era imposible no estar consciente de que existía —comenzó Keith. Su voz suave, extremadamente suave—. Era un desastre ¿Sabes? Sus pruebas no eran excelentes, muchas veces fallaba en los simuladores, pero aún así presumía como si los profesores estuvieran equivocados, no él. Era molesto. A veces era divertido chocarlo a propósito.

 

Lance frunció el entrecejo y levantó la mirada, dispuesto a discutir con él.

Keith no se lo permitió.

 

—Pero ¿Sabes lo que más me llamaba la atención? Que nunca se rendía —continuó—. A pesar de todo, no hubo momento en el que vi que bajara los brazos y se conforme con lo que tenía. Empujaba, y empujaba. Siguió intentando, y estoy seguro que siguió siendo así cuando yo ya no estuve allí —una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que siempre le arrancaban el aliento—. La vez que me reencontré con él, me enteré que había subido al puesto que siempre quiso.

 

Cálido, cálido. Se sentía invadir por las sensaciones.

Sus hombros estaban pegados, la cercanía resultando tan natural que ninguno se sintió capaz de apartarse. Lance se hundía en aquellos ojos que le miraban con tanta firmeza, toda la que él no tenía.

Su cabeza estaba hecha de algodón y su corazón latía por él. Solo por él.

 

—Lance —le llamó, queriendo toda la atención que ya tenía—. ¿Por qué lo que aquel chico que conocí pudo hacer, ahora no? ¿Tú crees que se hubiera quedado en un simple “no estoy haciendo nada” y continuar con ello?

 

Latía, latía, _latía_.

 

—Keith…

 

¿Cómo pudo ser ciego? ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo visto antes? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan necio, tan ignorante, como para no ver la verdad absoluta?

Keith estuvo allí. Siempre estuvo allí.

Keith lo era todo.

Su cuerpo se volteó por completo hacia él. Keith enarcó una ceja, confundido, pero hizo lo mismo.

Sus dedos temblorosos se extendieron hasta rozar la punta de aquellos pálidos dedos ajenos. Siempre enguantados, nunca iba a entender por qué, pero era de esos detalles adorables que lo formaban como persona.

Un jadeo de sorpresa, un pequeño tic que amenazó con apartarla, sin embargo Keith terminó no haciéndolo. Ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en los suyos.

El corazón de Lance comenzaba a sentirse lleno, completo.

Lance cerró los ojos, y con un anhelo y necesidad que no recordaba haber sentido en **mucho** tiempo, se estiró lo necesario para acortar la distancia que sentía que estaba sobrando. Un suspiro profundo que destensó todo su cuerpo, su pulso que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Keith, Keith, _Keith_.

Antes de que sus labios terminaban de juntarse, antes de que Lance se dejara caer una vez más por la embriagante sensación que era querer a alguien…

Keith se sobresaltó y apartó su rostro.

 

—Espera. Lance, _no_ \--

 

La ilusión se rompió.

Lance soltó la mano de Keith como si quemara. Dio pasos atrás, apresurado, nervioso. Sintiendo cómo aquellas partes de él que habían estado sanando, se resquebrajaban de nuevo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y lo odiaba.

 

—H-hahaha ¡Broma! ¡Broma, broma, broma! ¡Olvida eso! ¡Olvidalo--!

 

Keith negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, volviendo a acortar la distancia que Lance había impuesto entre ambos por el pánico.

 

—No, Lance. No-- —repetía. La tensión del tema no lograba que pudiera pensar en otra cosa más útil. Keith gruñó, frustrado.

 

Lance creyó que lo había arruinado todo. Que éste era el fin de su mayor consuelo, y que volvería a quedarse solo y roto de nuevo.

… Pero Keith, contra todo, alcanzó a tomar sus manos de regreso entre las suyas. Lance no podía identificar si el temblor era suyo o de él, pero aquel apretón que intentaba devolverle los pies a la tierra eran definitivamente obra suya.

 

—No —repitió una vez más—. Ésta no es la solución.

 

¿Solución? ¿De qué hablaba?

 

—Hombre, escucha, fue un impulso estúpido ¿Está bien? ¿No podemos dejarlo atrás y ya? No quieres, ¡Ya entendí!

— _¡Que no es eso!_

 

Su exclamación tomó por sorpresa a ambos y pudo notarse el arrepentimiento enseguida. Keith tomó una profunda inhalación, intentando calmarse, y volvió a intentar.

 

—En otras circunstancias, te hubiera dejado. Ese no es el problema —la revelación fue dicha de una manera tan simple, tan obvia, que Lance casi ni procesa su significado—. No quiero que dependas tu valor en mí.

 

Confusión.

 

—¿Qué? No estoy--

—Lo estás —presionó—. Y no lo mereces. Eres capaz, eres hábil, eres fuerte, pero-- Pero no así. No quiero hacerte más daño, nunca, pero mucho menos ahora. No mereces seguir fragmentándote por otras personas.

 

Ardía. Dolía. No entendía. 

Keith pareció ver todo ese manojo doloroso de sentimientos en él, porque su expresión se suavizó. Soltó una de sus manos y las subió hacia su rostro, ocupándolo con su palma. Su pulgar trazó por debajo de uno de sus ojos.

Lance no cayó hasta momentos después de que seguramente Keith estaba acariciando una de sus marcas alteanas.

 

—Te quiero, Lance. —confesó.

 

Tan simple, pero tan cargada de sentimiento. Como si fuera algo que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo. Como si fuera algo que nunca creyó que iba a decir en voz alta, destinado a ser enterrado para siempre en lo más profundo de su ser.

 

—Te quiero, pero quiero que estés bien. Quiero ver de nuevo esa persona alegre, ruidosa, alardera y confiada. Quiero quererte en tu totalidad, pudiendo acariciar tus heridas en vez de taparlas hasta que no puedas ocultarlas más.

 

Estaba seguro que las lágrimas caían y de seguro manchaban la tela de los guantes de Keith con su humedad. Sin embargo, éste no decía nada.

Dolía, pero en el fondo sentía que entendía.

Abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué expresar, pero una frase en particular no lo dejaba en paz. Quería salir, desesperada y escurridiza.

 

—Keith —su voz sonó tan rasposa, tan desequilibrada. Un aferre que no era necesario que fuera físico—, Te am--

—No —le interrumpió. Suave, pero tajante—. No… Dilo… Dilo cuando sientas que es en serio.

—¿Y cómo sabré eso…?

 

Una mueca en sus labios apareció, una pequeña imagen de todo ese dolor que Keith no quería exteriorizar.

 

—Cuando puedas volver a hablar sobre ti con cariño y orgullo en vez de desprecio y arrepentimiento.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

 

 

Sanar resultaba ser mucho más difícil de lo que llegó a creer. 

Una vez Lance empezó a reconocer lo dependiente que se había vuelto a Keith, gracias a su ayuda, el proceso de poder sentirse bien consigo mismo mientras éste no estaba fue largo y doloroso. No era bonito para ninguno de los dos.

A veces Lance decaía, en especial cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin verle, y Keith tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr hacia él y darle todo el consuelo que necesitaba. A veces la tristeza lo consumía demasiado, y se sentía tan vacío y desolado que Keith caía de nuevo en lo que se prometieron que no pasaría.

Otras veces no era así y Lance podía distraerse, podía resistir e ignorar todos aquellos pensamientos que buscaban hundirlo. Sus reencuentros allí solían ser más dulces, repletos de palabras de afecto y de orgullo. De caricias suaves en sus marcas, y de miradas repletas de tanto amor que le erizaba la piel.

Comenzó a retomar otros pasatiempos más allá de su granja.

Tuvo que comprar nuevas máscaras de belleza, y volver a la rutina diaria fue algo que le costó, pero el resultado de su cuidado lograba que fuera más fácil apreciar su “nuevo” rostro.

Comenzó a escribir música. Amateur y no era su punto fuerte, pero era una buena manera de dejar fluir sus sentimientos en forma de palabras. Sobre primeros amores y la inocencia del amor, sobre el dolor de la pérdida pero lo agridulce del recuerdo, sobre segundas oportunidades y las vueltas de la vida.

Sobre una princesa de ensueño que le enseñó lo que era querer en verdad a alguien, y sobre un héroe de leyendas que le inspiraba a amar de nuevo.

No tenía público. Sus hermanos le prestaban una atención detallista a la letra que solo terminaban en sonrisas cómplices y piques en sus mejillas y sus sobrinos no demoraban mucho en querer improvisar algo con él en vez de escuchar lo ya producido. No existía el punto medio.

Hasta sus gallinas eran mejor audiencia, ¡Y eso que muchas veces se le acercaban para picar las cuerdas de su guitarra!

Ya pasado un tiempo, Keith comenzó a traer otras personas en vez de venir solo.

No era siempre, a veces solo querían pasar tiempo juntos, pero el ver a sus amigos en persona más seguido en vez de esperar a sus reuniones de una vez cada tanto de todo el antiguo Team Voltron le alegraba.

A veces, cuando las misiones de Keith se hacían demasiado largas, se volvía normal recibir una visita sorpresa de Hunk o de Pidge que aligeraban la carga.

Otras veces, cuando se sentía en especial de buen humor, incluso accedía ser él el que visitara a los demás. Cenas familiares con Shiro y Adam (Keith incluído, muy para su adorable vergüenza), visitas curiosas hacia el cuartel de los Holt donde se entretenía contando historias de cuando estaban en Voltron para los cadetes impresionados, y delicias culinarias como tour gastronómico con Hunk cuando regresaba a la tierra.

De a poco, lentamente, con el transcurso de los meses sintió que podía estar armándose de nuevo. Aún había un largo recorrido por delante, pero...

Pero sentía que podía mirar a las estrellas y sonreírles, tranquilo con el pensamiento de que ellas le sonreirían de vuelta.

 

 

**· 　　 ✫ ✦ ✵ 　　.**

 

 

—Keith, ¿Crees que si quisiera, pudiera unirme a los Marmoritas? 

—Espera, qué.

 

Keith le miró como si de repente tuviera tres cabezas de más. Lance estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se tomó el momento para decir lo gracioso que se veía de esa forma.

 

—Los Marmoritas. O sea, sé que originalmente tienen todo ese tema de los Galra y que eran super secretivos y eso, ¡Pero ahora estás tú a cargo! ¡Y son un grupo humanitario! A lo mucho, si encuentran necesario que tenga algo “wow especial” para formar parte. Bueno, ahora soy mitad alien---

—… ¿Eres mitad alien?

 

Lance abrió la boca, listo para responder, pero la cerró luego de unos segundos. Un silencio demasiado prolongado ocurrió.

 

—… No tengo idea.

 

Keith bufó una risa, pero se incorporó después, sentándose en el colchón donde ambos habían estado recostados en pleno silencio hasta que a Lance se le ocurrió preguntar eso que salió de la absoluta nada.

Lance normalmente prefería los mimos en silencio que las charlas al aire, pero había que ser honestos: Que pudiera quedarse callado por mucho tiempo era una expectativa irreal.

 

—¿Quieres ser parte de los Marmora?

 

Lance se colocó boca arriba, mirándole de reojo de ésta manera.

 

—Emh ¿Creo? O sea, no permanente. No quiero estar como, TODO el tiempo de misión en misión como tú lo estás. Al menos por ahora. Me gusta estar con mi familia.

 

Keith guardó silencio, por lo que aprovechó para seguir explicándose.

 

—Quiero ayudar a la gente —dijo—. De verdad ésta vez. Quiero la paz, pero quedándome aquí no estoy haciendo diferencia. Las palabras de Allura no deberían quedarse como… Eso. Solo palabras. 

—¿Y qué hay de tu granja? —preguntó.

—No soy el único aquí que sabe cómo no matar una planta —bromeó—. Estoy seguro que mamá puede cuidar de las flores lo suficientemente bien por mí, y de los animales también. Aunque si tanto te preocupa, podría traer a Kaltenecker y a Kikirí conmigo.

 

Una mueca, Lance supo al instante el por qué.

 

—Oye ¡Tú le colocaste ese nombre, así que deberías tratarla con más respeto!

—Solo-- ¡Solo lo sugerí!

—¡Y fue adorable, así que se queda!

 

Un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada. Una sonrisa burlesca se extendió por el rostro de Lance, estirándose para picarle las costillas, a lo que Keith respondía apartando su mano. La guerra duró unos interminables minutos. Sangrienta, despiadada.

Terminaron entre risas y una mirada compartida que decía mucho.

Lance bajó su mano, dejándola a un costado.

 

—Solo… Extraño el espacio. Y extraño pilotear —confesó—. Estar aquí es agradable, estar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones es adictivo, pero no… No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que podría hacer allí fuera… En todo lo que me estoy perdiendo, solo porque no despego los pies del suelo.

 

Una mano se deslizó suavemente por encima de la suya, entrelazándola levemente por sobre su dorso. Un vuelco, de esos agradables y que le hacían sentir libre. Capaz de todo.

 

—Si es muy complicado no importa. Puedo buscar otra cosa —le aseguró—. ¿Tal vez pueda conseguirme algún puesto con Pidge? ¡Enseñar a futuras generaciones tampoco suena mal!

—Siempre te gustó volar ¿No es así? —preguntó Keith, aunque sonó más como un hecho— Si te encuentras totalmente seguro de eso, puedo llevarte en un par de misiones. Las que quieras.

 

Lance volvió su mirada hacia él. Una felicidad honesta se alojaba en su pecho, haciéndole brillar.

 

—¿En serio? ¿No temes que pueda estrellar naves por falta de práctica?

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?

—¡Pasaron años!

—Y pasaste más tiempo controlando a Leones robóticos sentientes. Estarás bien.

 

Le dejó sin argumentos y una sola frase que dio su regreso.

_ Lo amaba. _

Y ésta vez, cuando lo pensó, se sentía real.

 

—De acuerdo ¡Está decidido! —asintió ésta vez, una seguridad que relucía como si nunca hubiera desaparecido— ¡Keith y Lance, de regreso a las andanzas! ¡El mejor equipo humanitario de toda la Galaxia!

—Es solo entregar paquetes, Lance.

—¡Y seremos GENIALES en ello!

 

Cuando Lance viró su mirada hacia Keith, pudo notar en sus ojos que el sentimiento era correspondido. Que no tenía que decírselo, porque estaba allí tan claro como el agua.

Volteó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya apropiadamente.

Al final de su historia, Lance estaba seguro que le esperaba un final feliz.


End file.
